I Just Got Your Messages - BokuAka
by Sadahana18
Summary: Akaashi hadn't planned for his evening to go like this. A nice book, a salad for dinner, and possibly a bubble bath was what he originally had planned, but not this. Chatroom Dating Website AU Suga made Akaashi join Tinder


"Akaashi, it's been four years."

Akaashi hadn't planned for his evening to go like this. A nice book, a salad for dinner, and possibly a bubble bath was what he originally had planned, but not this. Suga stood in front of him with his 'disapproving mother' glare on, hands on his hips as he disapproved of Akaashi's dating life, or rather the lack of.

"Sugawara-san, I do not believe that there's a problem in not dating anybody."

"Akaashi Keiji, for four years you've been single and lonely and not even gotten _laid_ , even Kenma has managed to get a boyfriend who would happily lay him all the time! No offence, Kenma."

Said male simply hummed from his position on the couch, continuing to smash his PSP's buttons as he defeated some sort of boss. Akaashi groaned, pulling a glass of lemon water out of the fridge before setting himself down at the couch beside Kenma, Suga following right behind him.

"As the match maker of our friend group, I have decided to help you in your problems."

Akaashi simply glanced at Suga, taking another sip of his lemon water, waiting for the conversation to continue.

"I made you a Tinder account!"

And there goes Akaashi's lemon water.

"Sugawara-san, I don't think that's a good idea-"

A phone was promptly shoved into Akaashi's face, showing a man whose hair stood up with gel, varying shades of grey and white shining through, and his golden eyes glinting playfully. Akaashi could almost feel the breath leaving his lungs, but he opted for ignoring it. Instead, he stared at the grinning man behind the phone.

"I think you should swipe for him."

Akaashi almost exploded when he swiped followed the others order, seeing that the other had man had already swiped for him. A chat room quickly appeared, with one new message from the new man.

 _Hey hey hey, Akaashi! I saw your face, and was wondering if maybe I could see it a little more often?_

Akaashi helplessly looked at Suga, who laughed before patting him on his back and making his way out the door. Kenma stayed planted on his place on the sofa, since himself and Akaashi shared an apartment. With a quick yell of goodbye with Suga, and Kenma soon disappearing into his room, Akaashi no longer had anyone to go to for advice on how to respond.

 _Akaashi?_

 _ **I apologise for making you wait.**_

 _Oh! It's no problem!_

Akaashi felt a little bit of heat crawl up his face as he tapped onto the persons profile, who he soon learned was named Bokuto Koutarou. Most of his pictures contained a lack-of shirts, not that Akaashi minded.

 _Do you like owls?_

Akaashi stared at the message that popped up in the corner of his screen, wondering just who would ask someone if they liked owls when they've only just met.

 _ **I am quite fond of owls. How about you, Bokuto-san?**_

 _I love owls! They're so big and cool, Horned Owls that is! They're my favourite type of owl :)_

 _ **Good choice, Bokuto-san.**_

 _Thank you! :D_

Akaashi simply kept up the conversation just because of the way Bokuto seemed to get excited by the smallest of things, and the fact that they shared a lot of common interests. But it soon got late, too late for Akaashi to stay up any longer, so he bid Bokuto goodnight before falling into a deep sleep, filled of the bright-eyed man he had met only a few hours prior.

As the day's turned into weeks, and weeks into months, Bokuto seemed to be slithering more into Akaashi's life than probably necessary, not that the younger minded. When his work at the library was slow, mainly during opening hours or on week days from nine to four, Bokuto would happily text him to his hearts desire, throwing in the odd compliment once or twice. So on this particular day, with nothing to do besides checking stock orders for new books, Akaashi was spending his time texting Bokuto.

 _And then I spiked the ball over the net, and it went like super fast! But someone on the other team blocked it, so we lost the point that I could've gotten._

 _ **At least you did your best, Bokuto-san. I don't think that your team would blame you for one missed point.**_

 _But I feel so bad Akaashi, we lost that set because of that point. I messed up._

 _ **Bokuto-san, you did extremely well. I can tell.**_

 _Really? Does that mean you can like feel my presence through the screen?!_

 _ **Not quite, Bokuto-san.**_

 _Awe man_

Akaashi had quickly grown used to the mood slumps Bokuto provided, and easily fixed them with compliments or changing the topic onto something different {some type of volleyball or owl related topic, or even just talking about his own day}. But what Akaashi wasn't used to was the following message.

 _Hey hey hey, Akaashi?_

 _ **Yes, Bokuto-san?**_

 _Could we maybe uh…. Call? Like, tonight?_

Akaashi stared at the small screen in front of him in shock. Call? Calling Bokuto would mean verbally talking to Bokuto, without accidentally mentioning the small facts that Akaashi's picked up about him. Talking meant emotions, and emotions meant more.

 _ **I'll be off work in two hours, Bokuto-san.**_

 _I'll call you in two hours! I'll hit the gym while I wait! :D_

 _ **I'll talk soon then.**_

Akaashi sighed at he put down the phone, looking over at the box of returned books that he had to shelve up by the end of the day. He got to work, and the two hours passed almost too quickly for his liking. He was walking out the door of the library to the main station, when he felt his phone vibrating with a call.

"Hello?"

…

"If this is a prank, I'll be hanging up now."

" _Wait wait wait, Akaashi, no it's me, Bokuto! I was just.. stunned."_

"Were you not expecting me to pick up?"

" _No, not that. Your voice, it's really nice. I like it."_

Akaashi could've sworn that the temperature in the room suddenly heated up at least twenty degrees more, and his face felt like it could've exploded.

"Well, thank you."

" _No problem!'_

The train ride was spent full of Bokuto's ranting and Akaashi's agreement, and sometimes the odd comment of his. He also found out just how much Bokuto loved to compliment him, saying that his voice got slightly higher if he got flustered. After a denial from Akaashi, Bokuto just decided to say that it was cute. Apparently, his reaction was cuter.

Their conversation continued well into the night, even when Akaashi got home. Bokuto never seemed to run out of words, and Akaashi never seemed to mind. At least, he didn't mind until his phone flashed with the low battery symbol.

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave. My phone is reaching low battery."

" _Akaashi, I have one thing to ask? Just, just before you go."_

"Alright."

" _You didn't say my name even just once during the entire call."_

"That didn't seem to be a question."

" _Eh, fine. Goodnight, Akaashi."_

"Goodnight, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi swore he heard a choke on the other end of the line as he hung up, placing his phone down and attaching it to one of the many chargers left around the house, courtesy of Kenma. Akaashi fell backwards down onto his bed, already changed out of his work clothes {which really only consisted of a sweater and jeans, that's almost half of Akaashi's wardrobe} into something comfier. His glasses slowly got put on his face as he picked up a book, willing the strange feeling in his chest to leave him alone.

The first time the two of them video called, neither of them were very prepared. Mentally, nor physically. Akaashi had just gotten back from the book store nearby, and Bokuto from the gym, when the sudden urge to see each others face just sprouted during their now regular nightly phone calls.

" _Akaashi, I really want to see your face. Like, really bad. Almost as much as I want to have you set for me. But if you did set for me, I would be seeing your face anyways."_

Bokuto had earlier learnt that Akaashi was a setter in his high schools volleyball team, and continuously insisted on having Akaashi set for him, despite Akaashi's bland lines of _Bokuto-san, I don't have any idea how to set a volleyball through a phone._ But this didn't dampen Bokuto's spirits, if anything they were heightened. So it was nerve-racking when he bought up wanting to see Akaashi's face.

"Bokuto-san, I don't look very nice right now. I probably have bags under my eyes that are larger than your love for owls."

" _But Akaaaaaashi."_

And who was Akaashi to say no when Bokuto dragged his name out?

So here he was, sitting cross legged on his desk chair, his computer screen illuminating false light onto his face as the Skype screen sat blankly in front of him, awaiting Bokuto's beckoning call. Akaashi was nervously tapping his fingers on the wooden furnishing of his desk. Soon enough, the Skype sound blared through his speakers, and without a second thought he clicked the answer button.

A loading screen was shown, making Akaashi the slightest bit more nervous. What if Bokuto didn't actually _like_ his face, and he was just being kind? What if he said something weird? Or even worse, what if he spaced out whilst staring at the beauty that is Bokuto Koutarou. The screen loaded, showing a very shirtless Bokuto laying in front of his bed, a smile on his face as he stared at his own screen.

" _Akaashi! You lied!"_

"I lied?"

" _You look so nice right now! Like, really nice."_

"Ah, thank you Bokuto-san. You look… Very nice, also."

" _Akaashi, are you blushing?"_

Sure Akaashi felt as though his face was burning fifty degrees hotter than usual after Bokuto's almost-compliment, but there was no way he was blushing. Right?

"Of course not, Bokuto-san."

" _Well, if you say so..."_

The two of them spent a good five hours aimlessly talking to each other, with Akaashi getting distracted by Bokuto's bare chest almost every five minutes because _can someone actually look that good when they're only video calling someone_ , and Bokuto continuously complimenting Akaashi's 'pretty face', as he pointed out many times. But five o'clock soon turned into ten o'clock, and Akaashi could tell Bokuto was tired, no matter how many times he wanted to deny it.

"Bokuto-san, you should go rest up."

" _But that means I have to leave you, and it's better seeing your face rather than dreaming of it."_

Fireworks.

"Bokuto-san, we can call again tomorrow, if you want to?"

" _Really? Yes! Please!"_

"But only if you go sleep right now."

" _Yes, sleep, right now! Goodnight Akaashi!"_

"Goodnight, Bokuto-san."

The sound of Bokuto hanging up left an odd silence in the room, which had been originally filled with owl-facts {provided by Bokuto}, and cheesy pick-up lines {also provided by Bokuto}. Akaashi fell back onto his bed, a small smile spreading its self over his face. He had actually seen Bokuto react whilst they talked, and that made Akaashi's insides tingle, just a bit.

 _Akaashi! I'm coming to that school you were telling me about to use the gyms for a game! Fukuroudani!_

 _ **Really?**_

 _I'm going to meet you! Like, I'll see your face, in the face!_

 _ **I can't wait, Bokuto-san.**_

It was the truth. Akaashi had imagined meeting Bokuto a lot since the first time they video called three months ago, and for it to be happening was almost surreal. His stomach was doing back flips, and Kenma was eyeing him weirdly from the couch.

"Akaashi?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Akaashi simply returned to his room, a grin on his face, before calling over his shoulder.

"Bokuto-san is coming to the Kanto region."

He could hear Kenma frantically typing, probably texting Kuroo, as he shut his bedroom door. The smile never left his face once. He quickly threw on some clothes, before heading down to his favourite book store to restock. If he was going to meet Bokuto, he was going to make him read at least one book in the time he was staying.

" _Akaashi, I'm in your city right now!"_

That was definitely a wake up call, making Akaashi jump out of his bed clad in nothing but boxer briefs, due to the weather deciding it wanted to boil eggs on the side walk.

"You… You're in my city!"

" _Yes, now open your door! It's hot out here."_

"My… My door?"

" _Yes!"_

Akaashi knew that Bokuto was aware of where he lived, after complaining about wanting to send Akaashi something in the mail {it was a Horned Owl plush toy, which now proudly sat upon Akaashi's bed. His name was Kou-Kun, in honour of Bokuto}. But for Bokuto to show up on his doorstep was almost breathtaking in a way. His online crush, just showing up on his doorstep.

" _Akaashi, can humans boil? Because I think I'm being cooked, and it's not only from being almost in your presence."_

The door flung open and there Bokuto stood, hair and all. His eyes quickly travelled over Akaashi, noticing the lack of clothes much sooner than the younger seemed to realise. But all that happened, instead of a lecture about answering the door in your underwear to people you've never actually met before, Bokuto just pulled him into a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

"Bokuto-san, why exactly are you here?"

"I wanted to see you, isn't that obvious?"

Akaashi's face burned, hiding into the crook of Bokuto's neck before realising that the hug seemed closer to his skin than usual.

"Bokuto-san, why did you not tell me that I wasn't wearing clothes?"

"You seemed comfortable."

Akaashi had to wriggle his way out of the vice grip of the owl-like man, running to his room to shove himself into a pair of volleyball shorts and a blank white t-shirt. Almost running back out to Bokuto, the two soon found themselves settled down on the couch, Bokuto's arm resting around Akaashi's shoulders, the younger pulled into the side of the larger. Bokuto had a habit of touching, and the amount of hugs Akaashi received was almost impressive.

"Bokuto-san, how long are you staying?"

"How long will you have me?"

Akaashi wasn't planning on letting him leave for a while.

"Akaashi, have you seen my clothes?"

"They're still on the floor from last night, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi felt arms wrap around his waist from behind as he stood in the kitchen, cooking a large amount of pancakes for Bokuto's breakfast. The arms were bare, and a head with flattened-down hair made its way into the crook his neck. Slow, lazy kisses were pressed onto his neck, as he finally took the last pancake out of the pan.

"I hope you're not sore."

"Bokuto-san, I'm fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Akaashi quickly turned to his now-boyfriend, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before shoving the plate of pancakes into awaiting hands. Bokuto smiled his infamous grin, placing himself down on the couch. Akaashi quietly followed, snuggling into the side of the well-built wing-spiker.

"Akaashi?"

"Bokuto-san?"

"Can you believe we met because your friend forced you into getting Tinder?"

"Mm, I think you're the best Tinder date I've ever had."

"I'm the only Tinder date you've ever had."

"True."

The two of them grinned at each other, before indulging in a syrup-filled kiss. Sure, Akaashi may have not been expecting to find a single date on Tinder, let alone a man that acted like a five year old at the best of times and had mood swings, but honestly who could regret what they've shared?

"Bokuto-san, your phone just went off."

The owl-haired man quickly picked up his phone, before turning to grin at his lover.

"I just got your messages."

DaiSuga should be uploaded in a few weeks, so stay tuned sweetcakes


End file.
